NightRave
by A Lovely PaperDoll
Summary: Bestfriends and secret crushes on a site that concealed their identies, almost strangers in reallife. Only if they knew what was right under their noses.


Disclaimer: Me no own =[

Chapter 1

"Where the hell did I put that pen?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Oh great I'm talking to myself again. That'd make everyone think I'm normal. Not that I care what they think anyway."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Souta!" 'He had better not have been in my room.' Her hands started itching to hurt him.

"You have new messages." The computer went off.

"OOoooOoo" She went to her computer to see who had sent her a message. It was WhitePoison.

She had become great friends with him over the last couple of months. They had met in the forums on NightRave and became fast friends. Then they both joined the same coven on there.

Laughing out loud she quickly wrote a reply.

"Souta!" She yelled.

"Kagome stop shouting." Her mother yelled back.

"But mama Souta was in my room and stole my favorite pen." She yelled back.

Storming through the hallway she banged on Souta's door. You could hear ICP blasting from his room. Pushing open the door Souta was just lying there with his eyes closed. Kagome walked over to his stereo and turned the music down.

"What the fuck?" Souta said sitting up.

Shaking her finger in his face. "Language, language kiddo. No profanity is welcomed in this house." She held her hand out. "Now where the hell is my penguin pen?"

"Hell if I know."

"Come on Souta I really need it right now. I'm working on my homework and without it I'll fail."

"Ask Kikyou."

"Ew. You know that tramp wouldn't step foot in my room. And I wouldn't want it after she had anyway. Are you sure you don't have it or know where it is?"

"Nope. Now get out of my room and turn my music back on."

Sighing she did as she was told. Going back to her room she heard her cell phone ringing Sango's tone. Picking it up she answered. " Wipe me down."

"Yuck! Don't answer your phone like that anymore." Sango laughed into the phone.

"Whatever you're just jealous that I thought of it first. Anyways, whatcha doing?"

"I just finished my homework you?"

"Wishing that I could finish mine but I can't find my penguin pen."

"Hahaha you really need to get over that and just use regular ones. What are you going to do when the ink runs out?"

"Ahh don't say that. When I find my pen and the ink is out I'm going to hunt you down and poke you in the arm."

"Ooohhh I'm so scared. Look I'm going to call you back in a hour."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"'Cause someone is on the other line. Duh."

"Who?"

"Noneya business. Bye." Click. Sango hung up.

"Evil crackwhore." Kagome whispered throwing the phone on her bed.

"Now to see if Piosy has wrote back." Logging back into her NightRave account she saw that she had 3 new messages. Two where from WhitePoison and the other was some random person biting her.

…

'Whats taking her so long to reply.' Sesshoumaru thought waiting impatiently for Secretlies to reply. He had a bad day today and wanted to talk to the only person that truely understood him. Inuyasha had been bugging him all day and is continuing doing so by playing his music so loud. Sesshoumaru swore that the walls were vibrating. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the horrible headache he had.

He had just got back from a business dinner that his father a drugged him to. It was horrible because his father's business partner had brought along his slutty daughter that was trying to flirt with him. He wasn't interested in anyone but SecretLies, SL for short. SL was the only person that he could be his self with and he could talk to her about anything. He didn't even know what she looked like but her personality had him hooked.

"You have new messages." His computer sounded interrupting his thoughts. It was SL. 'Finally.' He thought. Sending a witty reply back he sat there waiting again. Her next message was saying that she was getting off for the night. Disappointed that he hadn't been able to to SL really, he slammed his laptop shut and got ready for bed and school tomorrow.

Author's note:

First fanfic ever. I started writing this back in 07 and never finished cause I couldn't think of where to take this and I still don't But I'll try this time around. So I'm revising and editing some stuff and reposting. Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me cause I'm having trouble thinking on how this fic will go. Remember this is my first one and it might not be that good and I just thought to write it because I was sitting here bored with nothing else to do. I also need a beta so if you want to be it got to my homepage and message me or send me an email. Oh and I can't think of a user name for Kagome so if anyone has any idea of what it should be tell me and I'll consider using it if its really good. Cause I really don't like the one I've chosen already. Oh and the site is based off this site called vampirerave that I use to be addicted to through my teenage years but its gone through so many changes I barely log on to it anymore. But its still great.

Yours,

Deena


End file.
